


Something Sweet

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm serious it's so fluffy and sweet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: All Yuuri wanted to do was bake some cookies.......





	

"Can you pass me the sugar?" Yuuri asked, standing on his tip-toes to get the baking soda from the over-head cabinet.

Victor obliged, moving from his spot at the table to cross the kitchen and grab the container holding the sweet crystal. "Here you go!" He smiled, placing it on the counter next to his fiance.

He stood behind him and wound his arms around Yuuri's waist, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. This elicited a scandalized gasp from the shorter man, who was quick to bat him away once he finally managed to grab the powder from the cabinet.

"Victor." Yuuri's tone was a warning, but to Victor's well-trained ears there was obvious amusement.

"What?~" He asked, blinking innocently at the other.

Yuuri just smiled and proceeded to measure out some baking soda into a bowl with various other white substances. "You know very well what." He hummed.

Victor smiled too, and placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "I do." He agreed. "I simply don't see the problem."

He got the reaction he was hoping for as Yuuri chuckled quietly, adding some butter to a separate bowl from the powder and pouring sugar over it.

"What _are_ you making?" Victor mused quiet;y, watching the other work. 

Yuuri hummed for a second as he added brow sugar to the butter mixture. "Cookies. Phichit taught me how when we lived in Detroit."

"What kind?" Victor questioned, kissing Yuuri's cheek before moving back to the table. 

"What kind did he teach me or what kind am I making?"

"Hmm. Both?"

Yuuri laughed as he finally begun to mix both bowls of ingredients together. "Well, he taught me quite a few like sugar, peanut butter, snickerdoodles, and -" he lifted up a small bag. "-chocolate chip."

Victor smiled at him and stood again, deciding to lean against the counter. "Oooh~ My sweet is making me something sweet~" He purred, leaning side to side and delighting in the way Yuuri's face flushed. He chuckled, and tried to kiss him while Yuuri playfully shoved him away.

"Victor!" Yuuri shouted, laughing. "Victor, I am mixing something! You're going to make me spill it!" Victor finally pulled away, pouting, and let Yuuri return to his baking. He poured in some chocolate chips and Victor ever-so-casually knocked his elbow into the bag, causing them to pour faster than Yuuri expected, resulting in three cups of chocolate chips over the one cup Yuuri had been trying to add.

Also resulting in Victor being banned from the kitchen and banished to sit alone in the attached dining room.

He sighed heavily from his spot at the table.

"Victor, sighing heavily will get you no where!" Yuuri called from the other room. "You brought this on yourself!" This only resulted in another deep sigh.

It was 10 _excruciating_ minutes before Yuuri emerged from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel and removing his apron. "Alright Victor, the cookies are in the oven, you may leave the- UWAH!!" He was effectively cut off as Victor pounced on him, hugging him close.

"Yuuuuuuurriiiiiiii" He whined, nuzzling said Asians neck. "Those were the longest minutes of my LIFE." When Yuuri laughed, Victor pulled away and placed a dramatic hand over his heart. "Yuuri! You wound me! Here I am, dying of loneliness, and you LAUGH at me!"

"Oh hush you. So dramatic." Yuuri laughed, and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> SO ummmmmmmmm  
> Not only did I miss last week, but I'm late this week I'm so sorry ;A; But I started writing a chapter fic (Stay by My Side)(*so b* shameless promo)(pls check it out!) and my birthday was that week and a million and one other excuses that I'll spare you from.  
> Um, I hope you enjoyed? Drop a comment or come scream at me over on tumblr (@undadasea)
> 
> :'D


End file.
